User talk:Yer mom
Welcome aboard ! Hi, welcome to Kingdom Hearts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Yer mom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 16:17, March 26, 2009 Hmmmm... gotta love bots and their welcoming messages... --Yer mom 16:19, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Why thanks a lot, so kind of you. It's always nice to have a welcoming message that's not from a soulless bot. I plan to do just minor edits since I'm still learning but I hope they'll be at least somewhat useful. Oh and yes, GOTTA love my username XD --Yer mom 16:25, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Yesh yesh, sooner or later, I just hope I don't make something implode or that would make people angry ha! I'll just roam around a bit and find something to do. By the way, do you mind if I use one of your pre-made text bubbles? It feels lonely to have just plain text floating around. --Yer mom 16:41, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much! It will take me a while to get these things but when I do, you'll be seeing more of me lol! Thanks again for the welcome! Xlatinsorax 16:28, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I need your help with the User es templates Petite Longue conversation ! Announcements Talk Template Archive Kingdom Hearts Wiki:Beginner's Userpage Reviewing of video policies Affiliates page Thank You Sevler425 20:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC)Hey thanks for all the help pointing me in the direction for my Legend of Dragoon problem lol. It was delt with and the person was banned. Plus I might adopt the site because no one is ever on :) Amalia Question of the Month Sevler425 17:41, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I often wondered that also, not that I mind because donald is always first to die on me anyway... I usually switch him out every chance I get lol. But I hope it's a glitch otherwise this game knows me to well..... Hey do you know if you can help me on another site I gotta find a way to ban this kid because he keeps deleting everyones work... Its on the Legend of Dragoon Wikia and everyday I had to change stuff back and this kid needs to be banned any ideas? Oh and the admins are never on... Kaylee Great news Sevler425 16:33, 23 May 2009 (UTC)I got my admin rights on my Legend of Dragoon, there is a huge mixup, so I haven't adopted it yet, cuz my bro was helping me and they though he deserved it when he contributed nothing... So I had him make me admin and,he also explained to wikia what happened. Sweet! Now all you have to do is be a good admin and stay away from power hungry tendencies 8D, It'll be hard some times, but I'm sure you'll manage! If you need help with that wiki just ask! I may not be able to contribute with content but I do like to skim over articles and check grammar. Lots of congratulations! --Yer mom 16:41, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Sevler425 15:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Question, can you teach me to create a talk template so I can make them for all the Legend of Dragoon user's, because I have been working real hard at making the site better, but this will definatly help it out. If you can thans if you cant thanks anyway lol. The trouble is far from over Talk on my page! So I read... OH No Quick Question I didn't know who else to turn to, so I hope you can help me. I posted on the Axel talk page: Should we create separate pages for the different weapons of the organization? Like for example, have a Chakram page with all of Axel's weapons on it, etc. I'd be more than happy to spearhead, albeit a little slow since I don't have 358/2 yet. Any response will be greatly appreciated! Thank you for your time! Xlatinsorax 10:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Nice. This is why *http://www.cracked.com/article_17460_6-biggest-dick-moves-in-history-science.html *http://www.cracked.com/article_16079_10-craziest-scientific-experiments-ever-conducted.html *http://www.cracked.com/article_17039_9-real-life-mad-scientists.html *http://www.cracked.com/article_16583_5-scientific-experiments-most-likely-end-world.html *http://www.cracked.com/article_15801_p3.html Plus, the Tuskagee thing.Glorious CHAOS! 15:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Computer failure!! The school's evil internet stops me from viewing the links... but the names in them give me a good idea XD!!! I'll watch them once I get home, thanks for giving me my answer 8D!! And the Tuskagee thing... yeah that explains a lot too XD! I guess we ARE doomed to go insane... and try to conquer the world >.> I wouldn't mind ruling over Africa... -Yer mom 16:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) OMG Happy 4th! + Yes. The + should not be used for references to gameplay.Glorious CHAOS! 23:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you ^^ like my emotion thingy? My edits